Happy Green Hills
Happy Green Hills is a level made by Jim Bonacci. It was the first level in the game, and the eighth-most played of all-time with 7.4 million plays. It is the only level which was not made using the Level Editor, as it was hand-drawn by Jim. The Green Hills background is named after the level. Some users have asked for Jim to create a second flash game, he responded by saying he may make one sometime in 2012. It was finished in 2006, but released with the game in May, 2010. Strangely, this level isn't avalable on the demo of some of the websites which feature one. Gameplay Happy Green Hills can be played with every character. You are in a calm, hillside landscape. You go inside or over the side of the hill, where there is a large wooden gear and stone elevators that can crush you while going over the hill allows the player to avoid most of the danger in the level. You then escape the hill, jump over a few bottomless pits, and make it to the finish line. Happy Green Hills is the only level to feature an alternative finish line (aside from tokens), which are breakable squares of checkers. Trivia *The first time the search function was down, any level searched for would show on this level, which may be an attempt to bump up the level's plays. *This level can be played on some demo versions (e.g Physics games). *A minigame was made up by EpicFailReplays - choose Wheelchair Guy, adjust the jet to face backwards as soon as you spawn, jet towards the mine at the start and eject before/straight after you hit it, then see how far you fly. The record is inside the cave, held by EpicFailReplays themself. *In the demo, Happy Green Hills has the same background as the one in the editor of the full version, as the level in the full version, its different. Glitches *The date it was made shows as '11/30/99' in the user level browser, referring that it was made in 1999 instead of 2009 (this is not technically a glitch, thought it may appear to be). *Sometimes, when starting with Wheelchair Guy, Lawnmower Man's vehicle engine can be heard. *There is an invisible wall stopping the player from going off- screen. *There is a way to fall under the map, however, instead of falling off screen like usual, the character can be seen falling down past parts of the background and landing on an invisible floor. Using Irresponsible Dad, the kid can be pushed down either side of the log bridge, allowing him to fall down under the map. * Fatherandson.jpg|A perfect place for a bike ride. Inthecave.jpg|In the cave. Legcrack.jpg|Segway Guy jumping over the gap. Mopedhills.jpg|Moped Couple approaching the cave. Oops.png|In the dip. Swgwaycave.jpg|Segway Guy approaching the cave. secretofhappygreenhills.png|Secret way! DESTROYED!.png|It's finally destroyed! hl.png|pogostick man on the hills jh.png|getting hit by the landmine lolp.png|explorer guy in the cave Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Featured Levels Category:Users Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Community Category:Glitches Category:Hand- Drawn Items Category:Finishing Methods